Just Us
by SparkyCasper
Summary: I wish I could go back to that night. That night when you weren't Major General and I wasn't Captain. That night when we were just us. That was my favourite night and one I will always hold onto.
1. Prologue

Just Us  
Prologue

If you'd told me when we first met, all those years ago in the military academy, that one day I would be sitting in front of your grave with tears streaming down my face, I'd have called you a liar. If you told me then that somehow you would become the most important person in my life, in my every being, I would have laughed and called you stupid. If you'd have told me that I'd fall in love with you, fall madly in love with a man that was beneath me in rank, I would have slapped you in the face. If only you'd told me, so I wouldn't. I wouldn't have let you kiss me under the snow, or hold me while I cried, or tell me you loved me. I wouldn't have kissed you back, or cried for you or told you I loved you. I wouldn't have done any of that if I'd only known I would have to live without you.

As I sit on your grave, tears shamelessly rolling down my face mixing in with the snow that is falling around me, I re-read the last line of the letter you left me. The only thing I have left of you. The _just in case _letter you gave Miles. You know, just in case. The words swirl around my head, echoing through my brain.

_I wish I could go back to that night. That night when you weren't Major General and I wasn't Captain. That night when we were just us. That was my favourite night and one I will always hold onto._

My tears fall harder now and I let out a pain filled sob.

"I wish I could go back to that night too," I mutter into the cold air, looking up at the sky and wondering if he can see me. If he can I think he'd me laughing at how pathetic I look. "I must look pathetic, right Buccaneer?"

_**Authors Note- **__I'm super excited about this story! This couple doesn't get enough love. This is just the prologue which is why it's super short. The main story will explore the moment from when they first meet to when they part.__  
Rated T for language and sexual references__  
Own nothing, which depresses me greatly as I wish I did! __  
If you enjoyed feel free to review :3 _


	2. Welcome

Just Us  
Welcome

_The first time I met you, I was 18 years old. I was still young, naïve even, and knew nothing of how cruel the world could be. It was when I joined the military academy that we met, maybe even when I started to develop feeling for you. I would never have imagined on that first day how significant you would become in my life. _

I sighed deeply in frustration, sending a sideways glance towards my brother. For some strange reason my parents had decided it would be a good idea for Alex and I to join the military academy, _together. _I always wanted to join the academy, knew it was the right path for me, but Alex, _really?_

He was two years my junior and a complete moron. Yes, he was strong. Yes, he was smart. But he was a wimp and weak and I couldn't believe we had to go to the academy together.

It was a sunny summer morning when we both walked through the main entrance of the academy, towards the main office where we were to register. There was no joining day or leaving day to the academy. You simply joined when you were ready to and graduated when you were ready to. It was simple. I was sure I was ready to join, but I couldn't think the same about Alex. He was just too _soft._

"Aren't you excited?" He asked joyfully, walking beside me down the corridor. I looked up at him with a sneer, him towering a good 2 feet over me, before ignoring his remark and continuing forward. "Where do you think we'll have to stay?" I sighed, looking at the ground. _Anywhere away from you._

We reached the main office and I knocked twice before waiting for a response. After an _'enter' _responded I opened the door and entered, Alex following behind me.

"Good morning Major!" I greeted, saluting the Major in charge of the academy. Alex followed suit and he nodded at the two of us.

"Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier Mira Armstrong," he greeted, standing from his chair. He walked around his large brown desk and picked up two envelops off of it. "Here are your welcome packs. They contain your daily schedules, your room numbers and keys and all the information you need to know. There will be a guided tour of the academy scheduled for later this afternoon so for now I will have someone guide you to your room and then you are to meet back here at 3o'clock for your tour." We both nodded receiving out parcels. The Major then called for one of his assistants to take us to our rooms. There was no hanging about with the Major involved, which was just the way I liked it.

We headed to the dormitories once we'd left the office, being leaded by a senior student. As we walked I couldn't help but panic. _Please, oh please, don't let me be near Alex. _I love my brother despite never showing it but I'd lived with him for 16 years of my life. I couldn't live with him anymore.

"Olivier Mira Armstrong," our senior muttered, pointing down a corridor to the left of us. "Your room is at the end of the corridor." I nodded at him, fishing in my pack for me key. "Alex, yours is in the floor below, I will take you." I almost squealed aloud, but held it in as Alex gave me a small wave and a smile as he left. I turned down my own corridor and walked down, looking at the number on my keychain. 37. I looked at the numbers on the doors as I passed, 31, 32, 33, 34….. I got to the very end of the corridor and saw 37. Sighing slighting, I placed the key in the door and turned, opening up to my new room.

"Well hello," a voice behind me said, making me jump slightly. I turned around quickly and saw a large man exciting the room opposite mine. "Neighbour," he added, smiling at me. I surveyed this stranger, looking him up and down. He was large, as large as Alex probably, and burley. He had long black hair tied down his back in a plate and there was a hint at a moustache growing on his face. It looked ridiculous.

"Hello," I replied gruffly, before turning my back on him and proceeding into my room.

"That's it?" he asked making me stop again. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I sighed, turning slowing back to face him and plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Olivier Mira Armstrong." He smirked, stretching out his hand.

"Buccaneer," he greeted as I took it hesitantly and gave it a firm shake. "Welcome to the academy," he added and I nodded curtly in reply. "It's not often we have such attractive girls here, so your more than welcome cutie." He gave a flirtatious grin that made me almost hurl. I glared at him, instantly grabbing my hand away from his.

"Don't ever call me cutie or any other name relating to either the way I look or the fact that I'm a girl. I may be female but I will knock you out if you ever call me cutie again." He blinked, surprised by my words and my harsh tone.

"Right, oh well, sorry." I nodded at him, before turning on my heel and entering my room, slamming my door shut. Sighing, I leant against the frame. Why was it no matter where I went, men and their ignorant comments seemed to follow. Yes, I was female and not exactly a butch looking one at that. I did look girly; I did have long hair and big eyes and pouty lips. But I was not to be thought less of because of it.

"Er, Olivier!" I heard my new neighbour call through the door. "Sorry if I offended you. It was only a joke. Nice to have you here." I nodded against the frame, surprised he was actually attempting an apology. Maybe he wasn't as ignorant as I'd presumed. "Welcome to the academy…_P__rincess!" _I froze, hearing the god forsaken name he'd called me. Spinning around, I quickly whipped the door open to confront the man but by the time I was standing in the corridor, he was gone and I could only hear his booming laugh echoing down the corridor. I gritted my teeth, returning to my room and slamming my door again.

"I take back my earlier statement. You are a chauvinist pig." I gritted my teeth, glaring at nothing. I just had to grin and bear it, if I wanted to survive. And I would survive. _I had too. _

**_Authors Note- _**_Yay, here's the next chapter. I decided that I think Olivier would still be quiet tough and strong even at a young age, but you will see a softer side of her soon. She hasn't become a complete ice queen just yet! As for Buccaneer I thought he would be quite boy-ish and a bit of a lad. T__hey__ are young still so I think it works. __  
__Rated T for language and sexual references__  
__Own nothing, which depresses me greatly as I wish I did! __  
__If you enjoyed feel free to review :3_


End file.
